Tons de Azul
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: [Revisada e Concluída] Gokudera precisa se preparar para batalha contra a família Shimon, mas é difícil se concentrar com Yamamoto ferido no hospital. SHOUNEN-AI. 805984 (Yamamoto - Gokudera - Basil)
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertence a Akira Amano**

**Título:** Tons de azul

**Gênero:** Amizade/Romance

**Anime/Mangá:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Personagens:** Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi e Basil

**Classificação:** T (13+)

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2:** Spoilers do Arco da Cerimônia da Herança (saga da família Shimon).

**Nota 3:** Essa obra contém shounen-ai/yaoi caso sinta-se ofendido, aperte o (x) no alto da página para sair.

Boa leitura!

CAPÍTULO 1: AZUL ESCURO QUASE PRETO

Yamamoto ensanguentado. O sangue encharcava suas roupas e formava uma poça em volta dos seus pés. Os olhos castanhos encararam o vazio por um segundo, surpresos. Então, ele sorriu, aquele sorriso bobo e despreocupado de sempre. E sorria, cada vez mais, enquanto o sangue jorrava e ele se tornava mais fantasmagórico.

Gokudera sentou de chofre no sofá da sala. Assustado, suando. Encarou o relógio de pulso digital jogado sobre a mesinha de centro. Os números quadrados refletiam debilmente sob a pouca luz que entrava pela janela. Duas e vinte da manhã. Não tinha dormido nem quinze minutos completos. O pesadelo vinha e voltava. Impedindo que o guardião da tempestade tivesse uma noite de sono. Seria uma noite longa. Muito longa.

Encarou as mãos na penumbra. Tremiam. Ainda tremiam. Tremiam tanto que mal sabia como tinha conseguido segurar o telefone e ligar para o Décimo.

Maldito maníaco do baseball, como pudera ser tão descuidado? Como pôde baixar sua guarda? Deixar-se abater de forma tão abominável?

Demorara em criar coragem e abandonar o hospital. Mesmo depois que o Décimo, o Sasagawa e a Chrome tinham partido, ele ainda permaneceu na sala de espera. Permaneceu até o senhor Yamamoto chegar e sentar-se ao seu lado. Permaneceu por um longo tempo, esperando Yamamoto sair da cirurgia. Permaneceu até que Tsuyoshi o mandou embora, dizendo-lhe que estava tarde e que não deveria se responsabilizar pelo acontecido.

Como não se sentir responsável? Não era ele o braço direito da família Vongola. O segundo no comando, responsável por manter a família unida e segura?

=8=

O sono não vinha, e quando vinha, Gokudera temia pelos pesadelos. Seus cigarros tinham acabado. A programação da tv, na alta madrugada, era horrível.

Yamamoto estava em estado crítico. Passara por uma cirurgia difícil, talvez não sobrevivesse. E se sobrevivesse, com certeza seria com sequelas. Ele nunca mais iria andar. Nunca mais poderia defender a família, nunca mais manejaria uma espada. Nunca mais poderia ir com eles até a escola, nunca mais jogaria seu maldito baseball.

Se ele nunca mais pudesse jogar seu baseball, talvez nunca mais sorrisse de novo. Não daquele jeito bonito e contagiante, que Gokudera odiava e conhecia tão bem.

Levantou-se desanimado. Desligou a tv, pegou um casaco pendurado próximo a porta e saiu. A noite estava fria e sem graça. Mas não o suficiente para um adolescente caminhando sozinho pela rua às três da manhã ser algo tão chamativo.

Nunca perdoaria quem decidiu enfrentar a Vongola. Nunca perdoaria quem feriu Yamamoto. Nunca perdoaria o guardião da chuva se ele não se recuperasse totalmente. Nunca o perdoaria se ele morresse. Nunca se perdoaria se não dissesse... Era isso, tinha decidido. Quando Yamamoto se recuperasse, colocaria um sorriso no rosto e o receberia calorosamente. Nada de xingamentos e palavras vulgares. Deixaria claro que nunca o odiara, muito pelo contrário. E prometeria cuidar dele pra sempre.

Sentiu algo molhado no rosto, passou os dedos e viu que era uma gota. Encarou o céu noturno. Azul, azul escuro, escuro quase preto, limpo, e sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Não estava chovendo. Sentiu algo molhado escorrendo pelo rosto, quente, doloroso.

Limpou as lágrimas na manga da camisa e entrou na loja de conveniência. Precisava se acalmar, precisava dos malditos cigarros.

* * *

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Quando eu li o arco pela primeira vez, eu considerei que a tia Amano pudesse colocar o Basil como substituto do Yamamoto, o que faria ele ter um pouco mais de destaque na série. A ideia desse capítulo surgiu exatamente disso.

CAPÍTULO 2 – AZUL CELESTE

"Não, isso é rídiculo". A voz do garoto dos cabelos platinados saiu alta e forte, cobrindo até mesmo a resposta do Décimo. A sala ficou em perturbador silêncio. "O Décimo nunca concordaria com uma proposta tão infundada". Bateu as mãos na mesa da sala de reuniões e se levantou. Tinha vontade de gritar, esmurrar, explodir com dezenas de dinamites. Mas simplesmente chutou a cadeira e saiu pela porta.

O garoto loiro encarou a fúria do braço direito e depois Tsuna. Estava visivelmente assustado e decepcionado.

Finalmente Tsuna conseguiu recobrar-se do ataque de fúria do guardião. Sorriu: "Não é que não queremos sua ajuda, mas eu acredito que essa questão deva ser resolvida por nós mesmos", agitava as mãos, nervoso. "Desculpe a grosseria do Gokudera-kun, você sabe como ele é".

O garoto dos cabelos cor de palha consentiu com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu. Sugeriu ao menos poder ajudar com os preparativos para a viagem até a ilha em que a Shimon os aguardava, ao que Tsuna concordou.

Gokudera achava completamente descabido aceitar a proposta do Basil, de usá-lo provisoriamente como guardião da chuva. Seria ridículo e desnecessário, mesmo o garoto fazendo, de certa forma, parte da família. Ninguém poderia substituir Yamamoto.

Eles estavam na mansão onde ocorrera a desastrosa cerimônia da herança. O nono havia se encarregado de tudo. Não havia muito que Basil realmente pudesse fazer. Ele nem deveria estar ali.

Gokudera caminhava pelo jardim, encarando a fachada ainda destruída, lembrando-se de seu patético desempenho ao tentar proteger o Décimo da família Shimon. Se não conseguira proteger o Décimo, com o auxílio do anel da tempestade e dos outros guardiões, como conseguiria proteger Yamamoto?

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que alguém falava com ele quando foi chamado pela quarta vez.

"Me desculpe, Gokudera-dono". O garoto se desculpou, com uma exagerada reverência.

"Tsc"

"Sinto muito se minha ideia não foi do teu agrado. Meu mestre disse que estaria tudo bem se Sawada-dono estivesse de acordo. Eu só queria ajudar..." Completou, ainda na pose de reverência.

Gokudera ignorou a informação do menor, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou por ele.

"Tu estás preocupado com Yamamoto-dono, não está?"

Gokudera girou nos calcanhares e encarou o garoto. Nunca se importara muito com Basil, até gostava dele, já que não era só mais um inútil que atrapalhava o Décimo. Mas desde que Basil sugerira ocupar o lugar do guardião da chuva, sentia ódio pelo garoto.

"Todos estão. Ele é um membro da família, seria estranho se eu não estivesse". A resposta saiu ríspida.

Basil balançou a cabeça, como se processasse a informação e então continuou, como se Gokudera não tivesse dito nada. "A tua preocupação é evidente. Isso pode atrapalhar-te no combate".

"Está dizendo que eu só vou atrapalhar o Décimo?" A pouca calma que conseguira juntar tinha ido para o espaço. Agarrara o italiano pela gola da camisa e ameaçava socá-lo, com um dos punhos fechados.

"Acalme-te, Gokudera-dono. Eu só quero..."

"Você só quer ocupar o lugar do Yamamoto, é isso que você quer. Pois fique sabendo que você nunca será como o Yamamoto. Que você nunca poderá ocupar o lugar dele". As palavras saíram aos gritos, estridentes, agudas e dolorosas.

Os olhos azuis encararam os verdes e Gokudera teve certeza que nunca deveria ter dito aquelas palavras. O guardião da tempestade soltou o menor e se afastou, sentindo o rosto queimar. Mas sentiu uma mão puxá-lo pela beirada da camisa.

"Não posso imaginar o quão importante Yamamoto-dono é para ti. Não quero tomar o lugar de ninguém. Nem sou digno de tomar o lugar que Yamamoto-dono ocupa."

Gokudera não tinha coragem de se virar. Sentia a mão do menor tremer segurando sua blusa. Sentia o rosto inteiro pegando fogo. Não sabia exatamente como interpretar aquelas palavras. Basil queria ajudar o Décimo, era só isso, não era?

"Meu mestre disse que todas as chamas são ligadas entre si, e umas são mais próximas das outras. As chamas da chuva sempre são atraídas pela tempestade[1]". As palavras saíram extremamente baixa, quase um sussurro e Gokudera precisou se esforçar para não perder nenhuma delas. Ele estava se declarando? Basil estava se declarando para ele?

Nunca pensara no garoto dessa forma. Nunca pensara nele de forma nenhuma. Ele pertencia a CEDEF, possuía a chama da chuva, era leal e determinado, útil e eficiente. Era inteligente e um bom companheiro, mas nunca pensara nele, romanticamente falando, nunca pensara nele de jeito nenhum.

"Sei que posso não estar no seu agrado. Mas não quero que desgoste de mim". As palavras ficaram rolando no ar. Lentas, como as borboletas que voavam pelo jardim. "Sinto por tomar-lhe o tempo".

O guardião da tempestade sentiu a mão soltar-lhe as vestes. Mas conseguiu se virar rápido o suficiente para puxar Basil pelo braço, impedindo-o de se afastar. Estava confuso, sem saber o que dizer ou agir. Nunca nenhum menino dissera que gostava dele, nunca ninguém dissera.

Gokudera forçou o puxão, para fazer o loiro ficar diante de si. Basil encarava os próprios sapatos, o rosto mais vermelho que uma pimenta.

"Eu fico feliz por Yamamoto-dono ter encontrado a sua tempestade". A voz saiu tímida e engraçada, mas a Gokudera, os votos pareceram sinceros. Então era isso, simplesmente assumir o sentimento e admitir sua derrota?

Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas pela primeira vez desde que Yamamoto fora atacado, o dia pareceu mais claro. O céu mais azul. Não sabia se se sentia lisonjeado pela declaração de Basil ou incomodado por o jovem estar ciente dos seus sentimentos por Yamamoto. Se o garoto que mal convivia com ele sabia, será que mais alguém sabia?

"Eu... " mas a frase foi interrompida por Ryohei, que chegou ruidosamente ao jardim, a procura do guardião. Os preparativos estavam terminados e eles partiriam em breve.

Gokudera soltou o braço de Basil e enfiou as mãos no bolso. O loiro levou as mãos às costas e fez outra reverência. Fez mais uma, ao cruzar com o guardião do sol e então sumiu através da porta destruída na lateral da mansão.

* * *

N/T [1]: Na saga da Varia, Reborn discorre sobre a proximidade entre as chamas. A nuvem teria o mesmo grau de ligação com a chuva e a tempestade. Enquanto tempestade e trovão seriam chamas irmãs. Não lembro de haver algum comentário entre chuva e tempestade, por isso eu me dei uma licença poética *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Escrever os diálogos do Basil foi um desafio. Provavelmente nunca mais vou escrever nada com ele.

CAPÍTULO FINAL – AZUL ROYAL

O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? Gokudera tinha se preocupado, chorado, se desesperado para isso? Para ele aparecer triunfante, portando essa maldita espada, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se ele não tivesse quase morrido?

Maldito maníaco do baseball exibido. Ainda tendo todo o senso e dignidade de proteger o Kaoru. Era bem o estilo dele. O estilo estúpido e sem cérebro.

=8=

"Você está me ouvindo?" A tempestade estava profundamente irritada.

"Mama, Gokudera. Eu já disse que está tudo bem, que o Byakuran deu um jeito. Além disso, tudo isso já acabou, não?" Aquele olhar sereno, aquele sorriso idiota.

Tudo tinha se revelado. Demon Spade estava controlando a família Shimon. Ele finalmente tinha sido derrotado. As duas famílias fizeram as pazes e tudo corria na mais santa paz. Mas isso não impedia o guardião dos cabelos claros de passar sermão no garoto do sushi sempre que tinha oportunidade. Em sua opinião, Yamamoto era exibido e irresponsável, muito irresponsável.

Gokudera não conseguira cumprir sua promessa. As palavras delicadas nem chegaram a ser proferidas, eram só os xingamentos e a grosseira habitual. Nada de sentimentos revelados ou sorrisos. Nunca que o poderoso guardião da tempestade se rebaixaria e admitiria seus sentimentos por um idiota como aquele.

Entretanto, mesmo que não dissesse uma palavra, ele suspeitava que de alguma forma o idiota soubesse que por traz de cada palavra atravessada havia preocupação e carinho. Estranhamente, depois de tudo, os dois haviam se tornado mais próximos. E Yamamoto estava sempre o abraçando sem motivo algum, ou acidentalmente roçando suas mãos enquanto voltavam da escola. Esperava-o, mesmo quando seus horários não coincidiam. Mas Yamamoto nunca dissera nada, e não seria ele (a despeito da promessa que fizera) que iria dizer.

=8=

Gokudera fez uma reverência quando Nana abriu a porta. A cumprimentou cordial e subiu até o quarto do Tsuna, ficou paralisado quando abriu a porta e só voltou a si quando o garoto dos cabelos castanhos perguntou se estava tudo bem. Sentado ao lado do Décimo estava Yamamoto, risonho e patético como sempre. Do outro lado, estava Basil, o cabelo um pouco mais longo, preso num desajeitado rabo de cavalo. Basil estava no Japão junto com seu mestre, e ficaria na casa do Décimo até voltar para a Itália.

Sentou-se diante do Décimo, percebendo que ambos os garotos da chuva mantinham o olhar sobre si. Basil tinha dito que ficava feliz por Yamamoto. Será que o italiano achava que o sentimento de Gokudera era recíproco? Tentou afastar tais pensamentos, antes que a situação ficasse desconfortável, óbvia e insustentável.

A tarde correu mais agradável do que o garoto platinado esperava. O clima foi leve e despretensioso, apesar dos olhares que recebia, e dos olhares que o italiano e o japonês trocavam. O dia estava estranhamente azul, mas Gokudera gostava assim.

Gokudera só não esperava que em determinada parte da tarde as meninas aparecessem tornando tudo mais caótico. O Décimo tentava inutilmente impressionar Kyoko, enquanto Lambo mantinha Haru e Yamamoto bastante ocupados.

"Tu não disseste a Yamamoto-dono a importância que tem para ti". Basil cochichou risonho ao ver que todos estavam ocupados.

"Por que eu comentaria esse tipo de coisa?" Gokudera respondeu numa careta. Sentiu uma veia da testa saltar. Achou que passaria a tarde, ileso.

"Por nada". Basil se ajeitou no tatame, abraçando os joelhos. "Tu ainda está chateado com as coisas que eu proferi?" Gokudera não tinha certeza se a pergunta era referente a assumir o posto de guardião da chuva ou de ter se declarado, mas achou que deveria responder.

"Eu não estou chateado e também não desgosto de você, caso ainda pense assim". Sentiu o sangue subir para o rosto e desviou o olhar para o chão.

"Se tu, um dia, estiveres à procura de outra chuva, lembre-te de mim". Gokudera encarou o loiro, surpreso. Ele estava risonho, com jeito de quem fizera uma piada, mas seus olhos pareciam muito sérios.

"Eu não preciso de outra chuva problemática" A voz saiu mais alta do que o platinado pretendia, mas não tão agressiva como desejava, e o sangue se acumulou nas maçãs do rosto. Basil estava sorrindo, sinal que não ficara chateado com a resposta do jovem fumante.

"O que tem a chuva?" Yamamoto se intrometeu, curioso.

"Nada, seu idiota e não se meta nas minhas conversas" rugiu o guardião da tempestade, furioso.

"Mas vocês não estavam falando de mim?"

"Quem aqui iria falar de um inútil que nem você?" Gokudera cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Estava furioso, ou fingia estar. Yamamoto passou o braço em torno dos ombros do menor, tentando fazer as pazes, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. Mas não passou despercebido a Basil, o sorriso discreto que se formou nos lábios do guardião da tempestade ao ser abraçado pela chuva.

Talvez Basil não tivesse toda a calma da chuva para aturar o temperamento de Gokudera. Talvez ele só achasse estar apaixonado, sem nunca estar. Talvez fosse hora de procurar sua própria tempestade.

* * *

Acabou! Eu desisto de escrever com o Basil, é minha segunda fic com ele e eu definitivamente não sei trabalhar com a personalidade dele (sempre fica OOC). Mas eu precisava escrever algo entre ele e o Gokudera. Curiosamente o meu amor por esse casal surgiu após assistir uma apresentação da Terasaki Yuka e do Ichinose Hidekazu cantando juntos (respectivamente os seiyuus do Basil e do Gokudera). Além disso, vale ressaltar que ambos são meus personagens favoritos.

Reviews e críticas são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
